The major objective of this MAO is to evaluate factors which may contribute to the unusually high rates of oral cancer in Puerto Rico. The study will assess in detail the roles of tobacco and alcohol with particular attention to home-brewed rum consumption, mouthwashes high in alcohol content, oral and dental conditions including oral human papillomavirus infection, and dietary and genetic factors in oral cancer risk.